your naraku's WHAT!
by MoOoO
Summary: naraku unleashes one half demon that can sure kick up a fit and a useless demon that thinks miroku is inuyasha, i would go on but im running out of room!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!CAN YOU SEE OR IS IT DONE ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!
1. Chapter 1

Your Naraku's what!

Chap 1

"I need you to kill Inuyasha." Naraku said, "yes master" said two really weird looking girls. One had long aqua blue hair that was down to her knees with a priestess outfit and a bow and arrow her face was as pale as the moon with light green stripes with two red as roses lips and two cat ears and tail. She was even more talented than Kikyou and Kagome put together, she was a half demon priestess, she was Naraku's strongest creation yet this cold hearted looking girl realized after killing many villages and people, she was lonely. Naraku gave her a cat but she needed more so she asked him for a sister, which is when we move on to her sister, Kailey. She had black hair put up like Kikyou's and a dark blue kimono with white orchids on it and a yellow band, she had two big purple stripes on her cheeks and purple eye shadow along with purple lips. She looked like Kikyou but was a demon, her power was to change her form, she wasn't half as strong as her sister though, then Naraku realized this was a mistake his strongest girl, Gabrielle was turning into a ninny with Kailey's help she started to trip a lot and laugh more and on her perfectly cold appearance started to change so she smiled a lot and now wouldn't obey him as well as Kailey did, when they when they were supposed to be killing humans they played hopscotch with them it was ridiculous! So he thought he would get Inuyasha to kill them or maybe they might kill him now that would be nice. "He is very strong and evil so be very careful, and remember we are the good side everyone else is evil." "yeppy doodle!" "whatever." So they started there search for Inuyasha….

Hahhahahahahaaha not much of a cliffie I know I know I suck at righting geese….oh ya read, review and recycle wait ummm I mean uhhh gimme RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN ! Starts rocking in force gabby looks at her "odd…sesshy isn't real!" "WHAT?" starts to cry…..


	2. dude, dont trust the monk

Your Naraku's what!

Chap 2

" KAILEY! This is not the right way Inuyasha's smell is EAST!" "Keh, like you know how to follow a demon! But I, Kailey DO! And its west!" Kailey yelled "fine." Gabby sulked "fine but why are you going to NORTH!"

_In the east…_

"KAGOME! IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" "DIDN'T YOU WANT ME TO! SO YOU COULD SPEND SOME ALONE TIME WITH KIKYO?" Kagome screamed "well..Uhhh." "SIT!" then kagome left to cool off.

_Later with Kailey and gabby…_

"Soooo hungry…must eat food…" Kailey whined, "Then go find some" Kailey perked up "okay!" and ran off "and bring some vegetables!" A/N gabby is a vegetable-tarien yah yah I know but she is in the real world so bug off/ Kailey was so hungry and tired then she saw a girl with a weird looking kimono, oh well dinner didn't have to be perfect. Now Kailey usually didn't eat humans but she was soooo hungry! "AHHHHHHHH!" kagome screamed. Kailey tied her up and shoved an apple in her mouth "huisguifhb, PUTIY! As I was saying…LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Kailey looked over to where she had spit the apple whoa. Pretty far.

Oh well she started to rub rocks "yum how good diner will be!"

She said happily "real good hey?" said a masculine voice "YEP" wait… was that girl a boy? She turned around and saw a guy with long white hair and…was that dog-ears! "Ohhhh"she said bewildered "are you gonna eat me?" Kailey asked quietly "maybe…" said the dog boy then suddenly the girl that Kailey was planning to eat started to scream "INUYASHA DON'T YOU DARE EAT HER!AND WHY ARENT YOU WITH _KIKYO!_!" the two started to argue "KAGOME THAT GIRL TRIED TO EAT YOU! hey…where'd she go?"

"GABBY MY FOOD TRIED TO EAT ME!" Kailey screamed "calm down Kailey and try this I think ill call it…tofu." "Tofu?" "Yes tofu." Kailey looked down there was a big blob of white "ewww that's nasty!" "Sigh Kailey one day I bet they'll have tofu everywhere and everyone will know what it is" "keh yah, right! Anyway im covered in that icky stuff you call totu. Lets go take a bath in the hot springs" Kailey smiled " okay!. And it's called tofu." Gabby said.

"where are you going Miroku?" "to the hot springs would you like to come Sango?" Miroku smiled hinting perverted thoughts. "ACCCKKK! NOOO PERVERT!" 'HEHEHE oh well..' Miroku was walking to the hot springs then he heard voices. Female voices. Miroku smiled pervert-like, he listened "okay Kailey im heading back, and remember don't let a pervert guy bathe with you like last time, sometimes you are so dumb…" gabby sighed " but he had some rice and I was soooo hungry!" Kailey whined then noticed she was gone. She stood up so the water was at her waist "lalalalalalalalala" Miroku stepped out " hello" Kailey looked up and saw a monk, monks aren't perverts so she was fine "hey want to swim with me?" Miroku smiled what luck a stupid pretty girl "sure" Miroku got in the water with a towel around his waist "my names Kailey! Will you be my friendy?" she hugged him "I will if you bear my child." "Hummm…Okay!" she said happily "what! Don't you want to hit me or call me a pervert?" he asked "no why?" she asked him still looking as carefree as ever "I-JUST-ASKED-YOU-TO-BEAR-MY-CHILD!" He said looking kind of weirded out by this girl "ya about that, umm what does that mean?" she looked at him curiously "well.."

_Moments later…_

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU PERVERT DIE!" Kailey screamed suddenly gabby came out "Kailey I told you not to talk to any perverts." Gabby said shaking her head. Then gabby smelt something Inuyasha, Kailey looked like she noticed something too. "hey why do you have prayer beads on your hand?" Kailey suddenly pulled them off "ahhhhhhh" Kailey started to be sucked up, then gabby grabbed Kailey. Meanwhile Miroku tried to find his prayer beads, he saw them on Kailey's neck. 'aw, crap.'

End the end hahahahaha 2 reviews 2,2,2,2,2,2,2 reviews yay! I love my reviews dudes I am so happy now I feel like im not just putting crap on the net.. HEHEHEHEHEHE. OMFG I LOVE U GUYS! - ! P.S HEY GABBY DON DISS THE STORY! AND IT IS ALL BOUT ME ON YOUR STORY!


	3. should i end this?

Hey peoples! I got 5 reviews 5! I luv u guys! But not gabby! Anyway on with the chappie-wappie!

In the last chappie-wappie Miroku saw his prayer beads (which seals his wind tunnel for those who don't know) on Kailey's neck.

'aw, crap' Miroku thought duuuude sorry I got bored of this story soooo tell me if I should continue but if I do have to It will be against my will! Anyway review even though this story sucked


End file.
